The New Girls
by vanessa.stegall2
Summary: What happens when a fan and her friend live out a dream to be apart of the WWE
1. Chapter 1

_The New Girls: A WWE Fiction_

In Las Vegas, Nevada at a pool

Faith: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Faith! What's up?

Faith: Not much I just need an escape

Vanessa: Me too it would be so cool to be involved in the WWE.

Faith: Why?

Vanessa: I've been reading some Fanfiction and I really want to kick butt.

Faith: Me too! What's the first step?

Vanessa: Get noticed and then train. Ugh! It's not going to be easy to train.

Faith: Why not?

Vanessa: Every superstar and diva has a trainer we have each other

Faith: Don't be down we'll find somebody

Vanessa: (Thinking) I wish somebody would show us the way!

Stephanie enters the pool

Faith: Look who's at the pool!

Vanessa: That's just Stephanie.

Faith: Weren't you thinking about how we need somebody?

Vanessa: Faith, Stephanie isn't our answer she's an executive not a trainer.

Faith: I know. Wow!

Vanessa: What? Is anybody here from the WWE?

Faith: Everybody from the company is here even Mike!

Vanessa looks to her left and sees her idol

Vanessa: I think i'm ready.

A bartender spills drinks all over Vanessa

Mike: Wow! Are you okay?

Vanessa: I'm fine a little messy but good.

Mike: I'm Mike but everybody knows me as the Miz

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa and I think you're cool!

Kevin: Wow! Smooth

Mike: Buzz off!

Vanessa: Wow! Who was that?

Mike: Kevin. Have any hobbies?

Vanessa: I'm a singer not a very good way to start the meeting.

Mike: That's cool! Are you sure you're okay?

Vanessa: (Sighs) I just wish my friend and I could train to be in the WWE!

Mike: Why?

Vanessa: I'm a huge fan of the company and a big fan of you!

Mike: Come to Stamford, Connecticut it's where we're headquartered.

Vanessa: Okay! Can my friend, Faith come?

Mike: Sure! Be at the airport at 6AM

Vanessa: Okay bye!

Mike: Bye!

Mike and Vanessa leave


	2. Chapter 2 Part one

At the airport a few days later

Faith: Stamford, Connecticut here we come!

Vanessa: I can't wait to train. So pumped up!

Faith: Wait our tickets say Hartford, Connecticut why?

Vanessa: Stephanie and Triple H live there great!

Faith: What's wrong?

Vanessa: We're going to live with Triple H! I think we need our own place

Faith: I think we should try living with the family for a few weeks.

The pals get on the plane and sleep

The plane lands in Hartford and the ladies get off

Vanessa: Wow!

Faith: Welcome to Hartford.

Vanessa: Let's find the house!

Faith: We're walking?

Vanessa: Maybe or taking a limo

Faith: You're nuts a limo?

Vanessa: Faith look to your right

Faith looks to her right and sees a limo

Both: Wow!

Faith spots a note and reads it

Vanessa: Faith who sent us the limo?

Faith: Stephanie's older brother

Vanessa: (Happy) Shane sent us the limo!

Faith: Wow! Shane knows how to hook us up.

Vanessa: That's so cool! We better get our bags and go to our new home.

Faith: Could we just marvel at the limo a bit longer?

Vanessa: Maybe after we get our bags from the carousal let's go.

Faith: All right. By the way did you meet the Miz?

Vanessa: I did back home. It sucked how we met!

Faith: What happened?

Vanessa: A bartender spilled drinks on me!

Faith: Tell me the rest of the story on the way this is so cool!

Vanessa: Okay!

As Vanessa tells Faith the rest of the story in the limo the friends laugh

Both: Wow!

Faith: Look at that huge house. Is that where Triple H and Stephanie live?

Vanessa: Looks like it let's go!

The pals ring the doorbell nervously

Stephanie: Coming!

Outside the house

Faith: You okay?

Vanessa: I'm nervous Stephanie is Vince's daughter

Faith: Wow!

Vanessa: I know this better work!

Stephanie opens the door and the friends go inside the house

Faith: Hi my name is Faith and this is my friend Vanessa.

Stephanie: Nice to meet you ladies i'm Stephanie what brings you to Hartford?

Vanessa: I'm a huge fan of the WWE! Could Faith and I join the company?

Stephanie: Sure as a diva tag team.

Faith: Wow!

Vanessa: (Happy) we won't let you down!

Stephanie: First, you guys are going to need a trainer.

The doorbell rings for a second time and Stephanie opens the door for Shane

Shane: Hey Sis we need to go Stamford Dad wants to meet the newest diva

Stephanie: I think you mean divas

Shane: What are you talking about?

Stephanie: Shane meet Faith and her friend Vanessa

Shane: Hey ladies.

Vanessa: Hi.

Faith blushes

Shane: Sis we have to go!

Stephanie: Girls i'll be right back my brother and I have a meeting with our dad.

Faith: Okay nice to meet you Shane

Shane: Faith you as well. Vanessa you want to come with us?

Vanessa: Okay! Faith i'm so sorry to ditch you.

Faith: I'll be okay Triple H is my favorite superstar and you better talk highly of me

Vanessa: I will see you later.

Faith: Bye!

Shane: Hey so we're going to talk with our dad about you and your friend

Vanessa: What about the Legacy tag team?

Shane: They're broken-up.

Vanessa: I would love to see Randy, Cody and Ted back as a tag team

Shane: Team Hell No is great as well. We're going to need a tag team name

Vanessa: What about Vanessa has Faith?

Shane looks at Vanessa with wide eyes

Vanessa: Shane you okay?

Shane: That was amazing!

Vanessa: Faith came up with the name

Shane: We're here! Stephanie let's go.

Stephanie and Shane enter the offices

Vince: Hey guys what's new?

Shane: Dad we have somebody downstairs

Vince: Son did you pick up some fresh talent?

Shane: Dad just wait right here i'll get her

Vanessa: Shane does you dad want to see me?

Shane: Yup. Come on!

Vanessa: I'm not ready to meet the CEO!

Shane: My dad needs new talent you and Faith are the ones who can help


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Vanessa: Shane I don't know what if I get hurt?

Shane: I'll take the blame! I know this has been a huge dream for you.

Vanessa: I'm not ready for my dream to come true (sighs) I should go.

Shane watches Vanessa leave

Vanessa: What have I done?

Randy: I'm sorry were you talking to me?

Vanessa: Not really. I'm Vanessa.

Randy: I'm Randy.

Vanessa: I was just leaving I'm feeling so dumb.

Randy: Why?

Vanessa: I'm a big town girl thinking that the WWE is for me but I could get hurt

Randy: You're a klutz everybody has flaws that they wish would go away.

Song: Voices

Randy: That's my theme song.

Vanessa: That's cool! It really makes you look cool.

Randy: Thanks! I have to go see you inside the ring

Vanessa: Bye Randy!

Mike: Wow! Somebody has a crush on the Viper.

Vanessa: Hey Mike. I so don't have a crush on Randy

Mike: Sure! What are you doing on the first floor of headquarters?

Vanessa: Thinking maybe I should head back to my hometown and forget you.

Mike: What are you talking about?

Vanessa: (Sighs) Mike I might break a bone and that's not the scary part!

Mike: Then what is the scary part?

Vanessa: I'm in love with a superstar!

Mike: Wow! You have a lot of feelings for Randy

Vanessa: It's not Randy I have the crush on it's you!

Mike: Wait what?

Vanessa leaves headquarters crying

Shane: Dad we have to go!

Vince: Bye!

Shane and Stephanie leave the office and go into the limo

Vanessa: (Crying) hi guys!

Stephanie: What's wrong?

Vanessa: (Crying) Mike!

Stephanie: The Miz made you cry?

Vanessa: (Crying) I have a crush on him and it's freaking me out!

Stephanie: Hey, when I told our dad about Triple H it freaked him out.

Shane: Maybe you should talk to Faith and write in a diary.

Vanessa: Yah maybe you guys are right

Stephanie: Shane this is your stop bye big brother!

Shane: Bye little sister!

Shane leaves

Vanessa and Stephanie go home


	4. Chapter 3

Stephanie rings the doorbell

Faith opens the door

Stephanie: Guys pack your bags

Faith: Why?

Stephanie: You guys are going to meet some more superstars and divas

Vanessa: Great! Then we fight?

Stephanie: Not yet. But we're going to Ohio.

Vanessa: Stephanie could I stay here?

Stephanie: I've never left a diva behind! What if the Undertaker comes?

Punk: I'll stay here and make sure that won't happen.

Faith: Wow!

Vanessa: What is CM Punk doing here?

Stephanie: I have no clue. My big brother must have sent him here for you.

Punk: It wasn't your big brother that sent me. It was Triple H.

Stephanie: What?

Punk: It's a long story but we need to be on our toes just incase

Vanessa: Maybe this is for the best. Punk you've got the job!

Punk: Thanks! I won't let you down

Vanessa: Hey Punk you might want to let your girlfriend in the house.

Punk: Oh!

Punk lets Hannah in the house

Hannah: Hey.

Vanessa: Hey.

Punk: Wow!

Stephanie: Guys we're going to Ohio we'll be back on Friday

Faith: Vanessa are you sure you're not going?

Vanessa: Faith, I told the Miz how I felt and it freaked him out.

Faith: Come on it's not worth staying here and freaking out that you're in love.

The doorbell rings

Shane: Stephanie we need you at headquarters something is wrong!

Stephanie: I'm on my way! Vanessa want to come?

Vanessa: Okay! Let's go

Shane and Stephanie go to the limo

Shane: Somebody tipped me off that the Shield is at headquarters

Vanessa: What's the Shield?

Shane: A tag team. The best in the company

Vanessa looks worried

Stephanie: You okay?

Vanessa: No. I'm worried about your dad!

Shane: We're here let's go!

Stephanie: Shane we can't go inside!

Shane: We have to!

Vanessa: Guys go you need to see your dad! I'll be on the first floor.

Shane and Stephanie go to the fourth floor and see the tag team

Shane: Guys what are you doing here?

Dean: Justice!

Shane: Look Dean, we're not letting you or your friends get passed us!

Stephanie: Shane, I wouldn't mess with the Shield they're tough.

Randy: So are you guys! Cody Ted get in here.

Cody and Ted race inside

Cody: We're not going to let you guys fight the Shield without back-up.

Stephanie: Let's fight the Shield inside a ring now we have a worried diva-

Vanessa: Guys did you fight the Shield yet?

Shane: Not yet.

Vanessa: But I see another tag team is back together.

Ted: It looks like all your begging finally worked because we don't like the Shield

Vanessa: Maybe you guys need some girl power too.

Cody: What are you talking about?

AJ: i'm not letting you guys have all the fun

Randy: Wow! AJ has spunk.

Vanessa: Randy, when females get fired up, don't get near them.

Randy: Why?

Vanessa: The fury, rage, emotions, anger and hate.

Randy: But AJ is so small how is she going to kick the Shield's butt?

Vanessa: With me and my tag team partner, Faith. We can help

Shane: How?

Vanessa: We'll train before next Monday night! Randy isn't your dad a trainer?

Randy: My dad would love to train you and your friend but he's got me to train.

Vanessa: (Sad) I guess now we have to find somebody to train us

Shane: I'll train you and your friend you'll kick Shield butt on Raw in no time!

Vanessa: Thank Shane but I think my strong place would be a ring announcer

Shane: Wow! We'll set you up with all the stats about the divas and superstars.

Vanessa: That would be-

Mike: Amazing!

Shane: Hey Mike.

Mike: Hey Shane could I take Vanessa outside?

Shane: Sure

On the first floor

Mike: Look I just want to say how sorry I am for reacting the way I did.

Vanessa: I really have a crush on you it's not easy being a diva.

Mike: I have something to tell you. I have feelings for you too

Vanessa: Am I getting pranked?

Mike: No.

Vanessa: Mike look you're a great guy and I would love to be your girlfriend

Mike: Thanks let's go!

Vanessa: Okay

Mike: Want me to take you home?

Vanessa: Sure


	5. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, glass gets shattered

Faith: Vanessa is gone!

Stephanie: The Undertaker has her!

Faith: Why would a low life like the Undertaker kidnap my tag team partner?

Stephanie: Revenge for your friend being here with us. I knew it! Faith i'm sorry.

Faith: (Worried) I need to find my friend! I need her in a tag team match!

Stephanie: Faith stay!

At a venue for Monday Night RAW!

Vanessa: Where am I?

Undertaker: You're in the ring! I came to Stephanie's house for you.

Vanessa: What do you want with me?

Undertaker: Revenge!

Vanessa looks at the empty arena hopeful that somebody will rescue her

Miz: Undertaker! Leave my girlfriend alone!

Undertaker: You're girlfriend?

Miz: Yup! The love of my life happens to be the newest WWE diva!

Vanessa: Miz you're my hero! Now would you get over here and untie me?

Miz: I need you to keep calm and stay tied up until back-up gets here

Vanessa: Are you crazy?

Miz: Crazy in love with you.

Vanessa sighs

Faith and Stephanie run into the ring

Faith: Vanessa are you alone?

Vanessa: Girls you better leave!

Faith: No! We're not leaving you. I've never left any of my friends behind!

Vanessa: Faith you have to be strong. It's not every day I have a rescue!

Faith: I'm just worried about you! You're my only tag team partner.

Vanessa: I'm okay as soon as everything is over i'm leaving to go back home!

Stephanie: What about the Miz?

Vanessa: (Sighs) I really don't know where my relationship stands

Faith: You really love him?

Vanessa: Yeah I do

Miz: Okay i'm here ready?

Vanessa: Yeah

All the superstars and divas come to the ring.

AJ: We're here to kick the Undertaker's butt

Vanessa: Thanks AJ.

AJ: Miz how's it going?

Miz: Not too good.

AJ: It looks like the knots are tied hard.

Vanessa: Great!

AJ: Don't worry i'll get help.

Vanessa: Hurry!

AJ leaves

AJ comes back

Vanessa: AJ did you bring anybody?

AJ: Sorry looks like you're stuck.

Vanessa: Call somebody!

AJ: I'll try

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope I get untied soon because we're going to Ohio.

Zack: Wow! What's going here?

AJ: Zack we need you. Our newest diva got tied up by the Undertaker!

Zack: Why?

Stephanie: Revenge.

Zack: Where's the Miz?

Faith: Shoot the Undertaker has him!

Zack: Don't worry i'm here to help. By the way my name is Zack Ryder.

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa. It's nice to meet you Zack.

Zack: You too. Are you and the Miz dating?

Vanessa: It's complicated. How are the knots?

Zack: I need a pocket knife to untie the last knot!

Stephanie: You're joking?

Zack: Yup!

Vanessa: Zack you rock! Thanks now let's go find my boyfriend.

Zack: You sure you're okay?

Vanessa: Zack you've been so kind to me and i'm okay. I'm just worried.

Faith: I'm coming with you guys to find the Miz he's a really good guy.

Zack: You're Faith Vanessa's tag team partner I saw you on the ring.

Faith: Hey Zack I think we need you to find my friend a good boyfriend.

Vanessa: (Worried) I hope we find the Miz soon my heart is racing!

Zack: Oh no! We need to get you back home.

Vanessa: Zack I want to stay here.

Faith: I'll stay with you.

Vanessa: I hope we find the Miz before we debut.

Faith: We'll find him try not to worry so much about our debut.

Vanessa: Did you come up with your ring name?

Faith: Not yet. Did you come up with your ring name?

Vanessa: The Vixen Viper.

Faith: How amazing!

Vanessa: I came up with one for you.

Faith: Bring it on!

Vanessa: Fearless Falcon.

Faith: I think we need to go back to the house and sleep our debut is Monday

Vanessa: All right let's go

Faith and Vanessa leave the venue

Faith: You okay?

Vanessa: I'm fine!

Faith hails the limo


	6. Chapter 5

One day later, it's Monday Night RAW!

Faith: This is it our big debut! I can't wait to get into the ring and fight.

Vanessa: Faith could we not talk about our debut for one second?

Faith: Wow! Somebody needs some Sour Patch Kids™ or the Miz.

Vanessa: I need my tag team partner to have her head in the game!

Faith: You're the one who always wanted to be a diva now we're here.

Vanessa: Faith what if the Undertaker has the Miz?

Faith: I'm not sure you need to find him before we debut and say hi to Zack

Vanessa: Faith are you crushing on the Long Island Iced Z?

Faith: Maybe.

Vanessa: Rumor has it that Kelly is also crushing on Zack.

Faith: But isn't Kelly dating Cody?

Vanessa: Yes she is but it looks like the relationship is doomed.

Faith: Come on you need to find your man so he could be ringside.

Vanessa: Faith I don't need a good luck charm ring side I have you.

Faith: Thanks.

Vanessa: At least I have Punk and Hannah ringside. Where is the Miz?

Faith: See you need a good luck charm ring side for the debut.

Vanessa: I hope nothing bad is going to happen ringside.

Faith: Go if you don't find him i'll tell Stephanie to get her dad.

Vanessa: Thanks Faith and I hope we get to debut.

Faith laughs as Vanessa departs

Vanessa: Okay if I was a superstar where would I go?

Cody: I would look in a locker room

Vanessa: Cody thanks!

Cody: Divas!

Vanessa: Mike you here? I need you rig side for my debut!

AJ: Mike's not here are you okay?

Vanessa: (Sighs) I wish I could find him.

AJ: Don't worry we'll find Mike keep your chin up. Why do need him ring side?

Vanessa: Because I want Mike to cheer me on in my debut as a WWE Diva.

AJ: Love is in the air. Maybe John has seen Mike I could ask him for you.

Vanessa: I'll probably see Mike before the show starts but thanks for trying AJ.

AJ: No problem oh and you have a segment with John you meet him.

Vanessa: Remind me to thank Shane for all of his hard work training Faith and I.

AJ: Looks like a six man tag team match is on the roster is Cody here?

Vanessa: You just missed him he's at the trainer looking at a broken finger

AJ: Too much information. I hope Cody gets better soon because Ted is out

Vanessa: Ted got hurt?!

AJ: Yup. In a workout

Vanessa: I need to go

AJ: Bye!

Vanessa: Bye! Oh my goodness I hope Mike gets found!

Vanessa sees somebody walking and gets excited

Zack: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Zack! You have an I Quit Match tonight Dean better lose

Zack: United States Championship is on the line. Did you find the Miz?

Vanessa: Not yet. I'm getting worried its crazy how in love I could be.

Zack: You'll find him chin up look around you're in Ohio.

Vanessa: Thanks Zack!

Zack: You're welcome! Bye. (Leaves)

Vanessa slumps on the wall

Vanessa: (Crying) Mike where are you?

AJ: Hey Vanessa are you okay?

Vanessa: (Crying) I don't know AJ what if something bad happened to the Miz?

AJ: You're not thinking about what happened with you and the Undertaker?

Vanessa: I hope the Undertaker doesn't have the Miz tied up!

AJ: You better go to the ring to be sure! I'll say here just in case.

Vanessa: (Happy) AJ you rock text me if you see anybody that's in Mike's crew

AJ: I will! (Leaves)

Vanessa goes to the ring and sees a note

Faith: Vanessa the Miz isn't here because he's planning something.

Vanessa: A first date aw! How romantic

Faith: What?

Vanessa: I got your note that explained it all! Thanks Faith you're the best.

Faith: You're welcome! You would have done the same thing for me.

Vanessa: Let's leave the ring it's almost debut time! (Laughs)

Faith: That's what I'm saying let's watch the first match from back stage!

Vanessa and Faith leave the ring and head back stage

Cody walks by

Cody: Hey girls!

Both: Hi Cody!

Vanessa: Cody Kelly wants to talk with you.

Cody: About what?

Vanessa: Nothing just wait here!

Faith: Wow! That wasn't good you almost spilled the beans about a break up

Vanessa: Faith I think Cody likes you but you like Zack.

Faith: Maybe if I turn on my charm I could have Zack as my boyfriend.

Vanessa: Cody I need to tell you something but don't get mad.

Cody: If this is about the crush you have on me save it!

Vanessa: Cody I like the Miz.

Cody: Really?

Vanessa: Yes it's about Kelly she wants to break-up with you!

Cody: (Shocked) Kelly and I are over?

Vanessa: Sadly yes.

Cody: I need to go! Bye. (Leaves)

Faith: Smooth!

Vanessa: Sorry.

An hour later, backstage

Faith: I'm so pumped up its debut time!

Vanessa: I'm so nervous! What if I break a bone?

Ted: That won't happen you ladies are tough.

Faith: Thanks Ted we need a pep talk right now.

Ted: Cody and Randy are going to be ring side for your big tag team debut.

Vanessa: I wish it was Zack and the Miz ring side.

Ted: Vanessa speaking of the Miz he wanted me to give you a lucky charm

Vanessa: What is it?

Ted leaves

Faith: Where did Ted go?

Vanessa: I have no idea

Ted comes back panting

Faith: Ted are you okay?

Ted: I think I saw the Undertaker.

Faith: Shoot! Not good

Ted hears a triple woo

Ted: Was that Zack doing his triple woo?

Vanessa: Faith, I think Zack is in trouble maybe you should rescue him.

Faith: You owe Zack one for his daring rescue of you when you were taken.

Vanessa: Okay! I'll go see what's up

Zack comes to

Vanessa: Zack are you okay?

Zack: Faith is that you?

Vanessa: Shoot!

Kane: Hi! I'm Kane.

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa! Zack's out cold and I need you to get him to the doctor.

Kane: Okay!

Faith: Vanessa who was that?

Vanessa: Kane he's getting Zack to the doctor looks like blunt force trauma

Faith: Oh no! We need to get more members for our tag team match

Vanessa: If the Miz ever shows up I'd ask him to join our tag team

Faith: I might ask Kane to join our team too. I can't wait for this!

Vanessa: I know it'll be-

Miz: Awesome!

Vanessa: Look who finally decides to show up! Hey babe.

Miz: Hey did the show start?

Vanessa: Not yet! You need to answer this question

Faith: Are you willing to join Vanessa has Faith?

Miz: First, we need to change the name and yes! I can't wait

Vanessa: I'll find Kane and see if he's down to join us

Faith: Check up on Zack too and see if he's okay

Vanessa: I will!

Faith leaves

At the trainers

Kane: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Kane! How's Zack?

Kane: You were right Zack got knock out! Vanessa: Man! I need you to answer me a question.

Kane: Ask away.

Vanessa: Would you like to join a tag team?

Kane: Wow! I'd love to. Who thought of joining divas and superstars?

Vanessa: I did! I thought it would be a good bonding experiment.

Kane: What about a name?

Vanessa: Haven't thought of one yet

Kane: What about Miz and His Friends?

Vanessa: I don't like the sound of that

Kane: I tried

Vanessa: What about the Miz has Kane and Faith?

Kane: That sounds amazing but where do you come in?

Vanessa: Shoot!

Miz: Hey guys the show is getting ready to start!

Both: Coming!

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope Zack comes to! (Leaves)

Miz: Hey guys! Did you come up with our team name?

Vanessa: Not yet our names were lame! We need a lot of help!

Faith: What about Miz has Kane Vanessa and Faith?

Miz: Not even close! Man you guys need to take the team name with pride!

Faith: That's it! Team Pride!

Vanessa: We have to get our names for the tag team match to Cody

Faith: Why Cody?

Vanessa: He's our rival tag team leader. Cody has AJ Bri and Dean on his team

Kane: Dean from the Shield?

Vanessa: Yup!

Kane: We're done for!

Miz: No we're not just have faith

Faith: Miz I think we need to have a tag team meeting.

Miz: I think you're right let's get Cody, AJ, Bri and Dean here

Vanessa: I think you and Kane should get Cody and Dean

Miz: Sounds fair you and Faith track down AJ and Brie

Both: Okay

Miz: Vanessa meet me in catering in an hour.

Vanessa: Okay I love you!

Miz: Love you too!

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope we win our tag team match!

A sigh is herd as Vanessa walks away to the divas area

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope nothing bad happens to me

A guy is texting and he bumps into Vanessa

Vanessa: Sorry my fault!

John: I shouldn't be texting while walking that was my fault

Vanessa: Wow! I'm Vanessa it's kind of strange how these meetings happen

John: I know. I'm John I see you have one of our superstars on your mind

Vanessa: I do Randy have you seen him?

John: Yeah he's at catering aren't you going to meet the Miz?

Vanessa: Thanks for reminding me! Nice to meet you John!

John: You too Vanessa! (Leaves)

An hour later, at catering

Randy: Hey Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hey Randy. Have you seen the Miz?

Randy: Yeah right behind you (Leaves)

Vanessa: (Jumps back) wow!

Miz: I think we should call off the match.

Vanessa: Why?

Miz: I don't want you to break a bone

Vanessa: Aw you care! (Chuckles)

Miz: Well you won't be chuckling when you hear an arm bone snap.

Vanessa: I really want to win this match to prove that I can fight with the best!

Miz: You can just not with me we're a new couple in and out of the ring and-

Vanessa: We're not calling off this match Faith and Kane are counting on us!

Miz: We have to Shane and I are going into the ring for an I Quit Match!

Vanessa: (Shocked) I won't let you do this not on my first Monday Night RAW!

Faith and Kane run into catering

Faith: Is the match on?

Vanessa: I have no idea

Kane: Why the long face?

Vanessa: The Miz and I had our first fight he left!

Faith: Aw! You okay?

Vanessa: Yeah fights happen it's how they get resolved that's the great part.

Faith: How are you guys going to resolve this fight?

Vanessa: By saying sorry and I love you if we're still a couple.

Kane: You're joking!

Vanessa: Maybe it's for the best if I break-up with the Miz.

Faith: No!

Vanessa: Faith I have to go. (Leaves)

Kane: Cheer up Faith Vanessa is just stressed out.

Faith: Kane this stinks

Kane: I know you should talk to Zack.

Faith: Thanks Kane.

Kane: You're welcome.

The duo hugs and leaves

Faith goes to the divas locker room

She cries

Cody walks by with his cell phone in his hand and a puzzled look on his face

Vanessa: Hey Cody you look puzzled what's up?

Cody: I have a mystery on my hands.

Vanessa: You mean a secret admirer?

Cody: Wow! You're good. Yes I have a secret admirer it's a diva.

Vanessa: I'm not your secret admirer but I can help you find out who she is.

Cody: Thanks! I'm glad it's not you the Miz would kick my butt.

Vanessa: And break-up with me. I'm so in love with him!

Cody: I know! Maybe it's Eve!

Vanessa: Cody, don't jump the gun I think you should wait it out.

Cody: I'm not making the same mistakes that Kaitlin made! It stinks.

Vanessa: Cody you're not going to make mistakes with your secret admirer.

Cody: How do you know?

Vanessa: I happen to know a lot about females and the girl code.

Cody: Girl code?

Vanessa: Yeah like when you have a secret admirer you tell a girl pal

Cody: I told you. You have to help me solve this or i'm doomed!

Vanessa: Cody calm down you won't be doomed I think you need a tux

Cody: A tux why?

Vanessa: Maybe your secret admirer likes a guy who is all about how he looks!

Cody: Looks aren't everything to a girl. I have experience with one female.

Vanessa: Kelly doesn't count! Cody Bri Bella is walking your way what should-

Cody: Hide!

Vanessa hides in a locker room

Cody: Hey Bri! You look nice.

Bri: Hey Cody! Thanks are you okay?

Cody: I'm okay. Are you my secret admirer?

Bri: No. Cody do you have a secret admirer?

Cody: I do. We're trying to figure out what diva has been texting me.

Bri: Wait you told somebody about your secret admirer?

Cody: I did

Bri: Our newest diva?

Cody: Yup! She's really cool

Bri: Cody do you have feelings for her?

Cody: No! She's in a rocky relationship I needed her for her brains.

Bri: Cody don't get hurt you've been Kelly's boyfriend and that sucked!

Cody: Thanks for reminding me Bri!

Bri: Sorry Cody I have to go talk to you later?

Cody: Yeah bye!

Bri: Bye! (Leaves)

Cody sighs

Vanessa walks out of her hiding spot holding her nose

Cody laughs

The friends leave

The couple dances

The song stops

Vanessa: Zack maybe the Miz is the guy for me!

Zack: Daydreaming about him?

Vanessa: Yeah! I have to go! Bye Zack!

Zack: Bye Vanessa!

The friends leave

Vanessa heads ringside for the sibling I respect you match

Vince sees the newest diva ringside and ushers her over

Vince: You're up after the match and it'll be okay I trust you

Vanessa: Thanks! (Thinking) I'm lost and I need help!

The I respect you match gets started as Vanessa heads back stage

Vanessa: John I need you! If you're here do something to let me know

AJ: Hey Vanessa! Are you okay?

Vanessa: Hey AJ! Nervous about my love triangle and Maryse being back!

AJ: Wait did you say Maryse is back? Did you see her and is she staying?

Vanessa: AJ!

Celine walks by texting

Vanessa: (Gasps) Cody's mystery girl is walking our way!

AJ: Vanessa get Cody!

Vanessa: AJ, Cody doesn't know that Celine is his mystery girl!

AJ: Should we tell Cody that his mystery girls is a diva?

Vanessa: AJ!

AJ: Looks like she's putting her stuff next to yours

Vanessa's cell rings

Vanessa: Hello?

Cody: Hey its Cody!

Vanessa: Cody are you okay?

Cody: Nervous! Help me?

Vanessa: Cody meet me at your locker in an hour

Cody: Why?

Vanessa: So I could look your outfit over!

Cody: Okay. I know about the love triangle Randy told me you okay?

Vanessa: Yeah. Cody you know that feeling you get when you want something?

Cody: Not really. You're feeling that feeling right now the guilty feeling.

Vanessa: Cody I need somebody to just tell me that this will all go away!

Cody: Talk to you later.

Vanessa: Bye! (Hangs up)

Punk walks by and sees Vanessa crying

Punk: Hey Vanessa are you okay?

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk i'm a mess and I want the Miz to win this match!

Punk: I want the Miz to win the match too! You guys are a cute couple.

Vanessa: (Crying) I don't know how to break the news to Randy that we're over

Punk: You cheated on the Miz with Randy?!

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk no! I'm in the love triangle with Randy.

Punk: Hey if Hannah was in a love triangle with me and another guy i'd fight

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk you'd fight the other guy?

Punk: I would!

Vanessa: (Smiles) Punk you rock! Come with me ringside?

Punk: I'd love to! Let's hope Cody's nerves calm down

Vanessa and Punk leave the locker room happy

Vanessa: (Thinking) Punk is right maybe the guys should fight for me

Punk and Vanessa meet Hannah and Vince ringside

Cody steps on the ring with a microphone

Cody: Well here I am mystery woman I hope you like a red rose

Celine walks into the ring

Celine: Hi Cody its me your mystery girl Celine!

Cody: You're real?

Celine: I am! Cody you're my favorite superstar and I love you.

Cody faints

Vanessa: Oh snap!

Stephanie: Guys step back give Cody some air!

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope Cody's okay

Celine: Man! How could I be so dumb?

Vanessa: Celine you're not dumb Cody's just in a state of shock

Celine: Why?

Vanessa: Cody thought this was all a trick being played on him by his friends

Celine: Really? I'm not like AJ at all! I hope Cody comes to and talks to me!

Cody comes to

Cody: Am I still on the ring?

Vanessa: Yeah Cody. Celine just confessed her feelings for you what do say?

Cody: Celine (sighs) I just want to know one thing. Why you didn't tell me?

Celine: Cody I wanted to but I couldn't! I'm the newbie in the company.

Cody: Celine would you accept this rose?

Celine: Yes! Cody thanks.

Cody: You're welcome! And welcome to the WWE.

Celine: Thanks! (Chuckles)

Cody and Celine leave the ring

Vanessa: (Thinking) Cody and Celine are such a cute couple!

Punk: Hey Vanessa! Are you doing okay?

Vanessa: Hey Punk. No i'm feeling so low right now and it sucks!

Punk: Hey the show is almost over you'll be back with Faith in three hours.

Vanessa: Punk you're right and this feeling won't last forever right?

Punk: Right! You've got to be brave and face your feeling head on.

Vanessa: I know what I have to do Punk help me into ring?

Punk: Sure! (Vanessa gets into the ring as Punk leaves)

Vanessa faces the big screen and puts a microphone to her lips

Vanessa: Randy Miz I know you guys are in the locker room I need you outside

The superstars enter the ring

Randy: Hey what's up?

Vanessa: The only way to end this is to have you guys fight for me and only me!

Both: Wow!

Vanessa: It's a new match called I love you same rules apply as an I quit match

Miz: But the winner gets somebody that he loves?

Vanessa: Right! I thought it would be a good way to end the love triangle

Randy: Challenge accepted! Miz you accept?

Miz: Challenge accepted! Vanessa you have a match!

A few hours later, the show ends

Faith and Vanessa are in the locker room

Faith: Hey Vanessa! How are you?

Vanessa: Hey Faith! (Sighs)

Faith: Still have Miz and Randy on the mind?

Vanessa: Yeah. I think i'm going to go insane if I can't let one of the men go!

Faith: Maybe you should talk to Stephanie! She's always down to give advice.

Vanessa: Maybe I should talk to Cody (Laughs)

Faith laughs and hugs her friend

Legacy: Bye girls!

Vanessa has Faith: Bye guys!

Vanessa sighs

Faith: Vanessa smile! You have got to get over Randy.

Vanessa: It won't be easy he's so hot and buff!

Faith: And walking this way!

Vanessa: What?

Faith: Joking

Vanessa: Not funny Faith!

Faith: Come on Stephanie is waiting for us

Stephanie: Hey girls!

Faith: Hey Stephanie!

Vanessa: Hi. (Sighs)

Faith: Stephanie this love triangle has Vanessa in a funk and she's so sad

Stephanie: I know maybe a relaxing night in will snap her out

Faith: I hope so because when a diva is in a funk she's off her game

Vanessa's cell phone rings

Vanessa: Hello?

Cody: Hey its Cody you rock!

Vanessa: Thanks Cody. How are you and Celine doing?

Cody: We're doing great. How's the love triangle?

Vanessa: (Sad) not too good the I Love You match has me worried

Cody: Hey! You're the one in this mess and the boss isn't happy about this

Vanessa: I think Vicky tipped him off! Great!

Cody: I hate the fact that you and Randy are so close it kills me to know that!

Vanessa: Cody, how could you say that?

Cody: You guys act like a couple backstage you're his cheerleader! I hate that!

Vanessa: Cody, Randy needs a cheerleader when i'm ringside you get mad.

Cody: You're a lot like Stephanie and not in a good way!

Vanessa: Cody, I have a lot of my own personality in me! I want something I go!

Cody: See that's what i'm talking about you always go for it!

Vanessa hangs up mad

Vanessa: Ugh!

Faith hugs her partner

Cody's cell phone rings

Cody: Hello?

Bri: Hi Cody its Bri.

Cody: Hey Bri are you okay?

Bri: Niki got hurt and I need a tag team partner.

Cody: I'll send somebody to the trainer! Stay calm help is on the way!

Bri: Cody you rock!

Cody hangs up his phone and smiles

Vanessa: I know that look!

Cody: I think Bri is hot should I ask her out on a date?

Vanessa: Cody not while you have a secret admirer! I would wait

Cody: I can't wait! Bri is so smoking hot and if she's single I want to date her.

Vanessa: Cody I feel the same way about the Miz but we're in a rocky patch!

Cody: Aw! I'll talk to him for you.

Vanessa: Cody you've got a mystery to solve! I'm a basket case

Cody: If you were single would you date me?

Vanessa: Cody I would date you but I can't cheat on the Miz.

Cody: You're right! You've got spunk and a good heart.

Vanessa: Cody if you find out who your secret admirer is send me a text

Cody: I will bye!

Vanessa: Bye!

Vanessa watches Cody leave and thinks about the Miz

Faith runs to Vanessa

Faith: Yo Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hi Faith is it time for the show?

Faith: Yeah I just saw my locker I think it rocks!

Vanessa: I'd like to see my locker

Faith: Come on then you're going to love the way it looks

Vanessa: Faith I have a question

Faith: Ask away

Vanessa: What if I revel to Cody that I lied and am his secret admirer?

Faith: Wow!

Kane: Faith time to get ready!

Vanessa: Faith I think we need talk!

Faith: Welcome to the Divas Locker room here's your locker

Vanessa looks at her locker

Vanessa: It rocks!

Faith: Let's get ready!

Vanessa: Okay!

The partners get ready for a mixed elimination tag team match

Both ladies find Kane and the Miz and walk to the bag stage area

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope we win the elimination tag team match

Everybody gets nervous

Kane: How is this going to work?

Vanessa: You and the Miz are going to take on Cody and Dean

Faith: Then you and I take on Bri and AJ?

Vanessa: Yup! Then it's going to repeat. The goal is to say in the ring!

Miz: If we eliminate all the members of Cody's team that's how we win!

Vanessa: I thought of our tag team name! Vanessa has Kane Miz and Faith!

Miz: Amazing! You thought of a way to use everybody in the name! I love you.

Vanessa: I love you too! I'm sorry about the fight we had. I hate when we fight.

Miz: Every couple has them and the only fight we need to rock is this one!

Kane: Let's kick some booty!

Everybody laughs at Kane's joke

Sam: The following match is a nine man mixed tag team elimination!

Cody's team gets to the ring first

Sam: And the opponents Vanessa has Kane Miz and Faith!

Miz looks at Vanessa as the start bell dings and the crowd cheers

Sam: Cody gets eliminated first!

Kane gets tagged by the Miz and Dean enters the ring

Vanessa watches in fear as the enemies face off

Sam: Dean gets eliminated next! Now it's a Diva battle

Faith and AJ get in the ring

Vanessa: Miz looks like Zack and Randy are watching the match!

Miz: Faith, kick AJ's butt!

Faith pins AJ

Sam: AJ gets eliminated next!

Faith: It's all down to you and Bri GO VANESSA!

Bri gets pined and the match ends

Sam: The winners of this match are Kane, Miz, Faith and Vanessa!

The crowd cheers the winners on as the team heads to the locker room

Faith: That was amazing! I can't wait to team up with you guys again

Miz: Faith it was an honor to tag with you and Vanessa

Faith: I can't believe you guys didn't go all gushy after the win.

Vanessa: Faith, we know that kissing in the ring isn't cool!

Faith: Cody looks mad after the loss

Vanessa: Maybe it's something on the brain that has Cody mad

Kane: Whatever it is we're out of here!

Faith: Bye Kane!

Kane: Bye Faith! (Leaves)

Miz: Love you!

Vanessa: Bye!

Vanessa watches the Miz leave

Vanessa: I'm in love!

Faith: Me too!

The ladies leave the locker room

Punk walks in all mad

Punk: Man! I can't believe I have to fight Randy in an I Quit Match!

Hannah: Punk you could have taken an I Respect You Match.

Punk: I can't! I want to talk to Randy before the match and settle this!

Hannah sighs and walks away

Vanessa and Faith are at catering when Randy walks in

Vanessa: Wow! I hope Randy is okay.

Faith: You should talk to your best pal see what's up

Vanessa: Faith you're right! Punk is coming I should talk to him

Faith: No he's mad about something maybe a match just talk to Randy

Vanessa: Okay gee! Bye Faith (Leaves)

An hour later outside the superstar's locker area

Randy: Hey Vanessa. What's up?

Vanessa: Hey Randy. Nothing much!

Randy: I have an I Quit Match coming up with CM Punk.

Vanessa: I'll be ringside watching it and cheering you on!

Randy: I don't want a distraction ringside sorry kid.

Vanessa: What if after your match with Punk we do something as friends?

Randy: Maybe.

Vanessa: How about dinner and _12 Rounds 2_?

Randy: Sure. We're just doing this as friends I don't want to get fired!

Vanessa: I would be sad if you were fired. And i'd miss you. Thanks!

Randy: You're welcome. Don't tell anybody about our plans

Vanessa: All right! Could I watch the match ringside?

Randy: Okay just don't distract me while I fight

Vanessa: I won't! (Thinking) I hope Randy wins the match!

Randy: Bye!

Vanessa: Bye!

Faith walks by and sees Vanessa

Faith: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Faith!

Faith: Did you talk to Randy?

Vanessa: I did! I have to be at the ring in an hour.

Faith: Why?

Vanessa: I'm watching Randy's I Quit Match with CM Punk! I'm so nervous.

Faith: You're not even fighting and you're nervous! Wait you wanted this?

Vanessa: Faith I wanted this so much! Shane was right I have feelings for Randy!

Faith: Wow! I'm shocked what about your current superstar boyfriend?

Vanessa: I should get over the crush on Randy! I should go bye Faith!

Faith: Bye Vanessa!

The pals leave

Vanessa runs to the divas locker room slumps down on a wall and cries

AJ walks in and sees the scene and runs out of the locker room worried

AJ and Randy are walking back to the divas locker room AJ leaves

Randy: Hey Vanessa are you okay?

Vanessa: (Crying) I have something to tell you but I don't want you to react

Randy: If this is about my match then-

Vanessa: (Crying) I have a crush on you!

Randy: Wow! You're going to choose after Shane gets done with his match.

Vanessa: What if the person I pick doesn't feel the same way about me?

Randy: He's going to if it were me I would tell you how I feel ringside

Vanessa: (Smiles) I have a good friend in you!

Randy: You have to get out of here and thanks!

Vanessa: See you ringside! (Leaves)

Outside the locker room Cody comes running

Cody: I've got it!

Vanessa: Something great happened Cody?

Cody: Vanessa I think I know who my secret admirer is!

Vanessa: Wow! That's amazing Cody if you meet her ringside roses are a must!

Cody: Girl code?

Vanessa: No if I had a secret admirer I would like a single red rose.

Cody: I'll call Chris Jericho too!

Vanessa: Cody Chris wouldn't be the first guy i'd call it would ruin the vibe!

Cody: Look I know my guy pals aren't up to your girl code but I need my bros!

Vanessa: I hope Zack didn't put you up to calling your friends bros. Did he?

Cody: (Laughs) Zack didn't put me up to call my friends bros. Are you okay?

Vanessa: Just thinking about how hot Randy's shadow looks on the wall.

Cody: Wow! The Vixen Viper and the Viper how cool would that be?

Vanessa: It would be amazing! I should go ringside for all of your matches!

Cody: That would be cool! How would the Miz feel about you ringside?

Vanessa: I don't know he's never been ringside for my matches before.

Cody sees Hannah pacing

Cody: Looks like Hannah is pacing why?

Vanessa: Punk is in an I Quit Match with Randy I hope its Punk that quits!

Cody: (Chuckles) I hope so too then what happens?

Vanessa: A sibling I Respect You Match. Triple H set it up.

Cody: Wow! I hope Stephanie wins the match.

Vanessa: Me too! Girl power! Cody you rock!

Cody: Thanks! I have to get ready to meet my secret admirer ringside!

Vanessa: You're welcome Cody! I have to make my way ringside too.

Cody: We could watch the I Quit Match together as friends

Vanessa: Sounds great! Cody I think you're needed in the locker room! Bye!

Cody: Bye! Feel better soon.

Vanessa leaves with a huge thought weighing on her mind

Faith sees her friend and they hug each other and leaves

Vanessa joins Hannah ringside for the I Quit Match

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope Punk quits and Randy wins!

Hannah: (Thinking) I hope Randy quits and Punk wins!

The crowd goes wild as Randy enters the ring and looks at me

CM Punk walks to the ring and smiles at Hannah

Sam: This match is an I Quit Match the only way to win is to say I Quit

Vanessa's heart pounds as the start bell rings and the foes fight

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope Faith is watching back stage.

Punk: I Quit!

Vanessa cheers as Randy hops out of the ring the friends go to the locker room

Vanessa waits as Cody enters the locker room carrying two red roes

Cody: Hey Vanessa here's a red rose to say thanks for your help!

Vanessa: You're welcome! Cody I need you to do something.

Cody: Anything for you girlie! You just name it and I can do it.

Vanessa: I'm going to the divas locker room to get ready for something.

Cody: A date with the Viper?

Vanessa: It's just dinner and a flick just as friends! Gee Cody.

Cody: You want me to ask Randy to meet you at catering?

Vanessa: That would be nice! Oh and tell him to bring some Sour Patch Kids™!

Shane walks by the pals mad

Cody: Oh boy! Shane looks mad I wonder why?

Vanessa: Triple H set up a sibling I Respect You Match I hope Shane-

Cody: Loses the match! I have to get ready good luck with Randy!

Vanessa: Thanks Cody! Good luck with your secret admirer!

Cody leaves as Randy comes out of the locker room

Randy: Cody will be shocked to find out who his secret admirer is

Vanessa: I'm hoping it's not a trick that you play on poor Cody is it?

Randy: It's not. Cody's secret admirer is the real deal.

Vanessa: How about that dinner and the movie?

Randy's phone buzzes

Randy: I have to take this (Leaves)

Vanessa: (Thinking) Randy is so hot maybe I should pick him!

Cody walks to the locker room and sees his pal on the wall

Cody: Hey Vanessa! You have the look of love on your face!

Vanessa: Hey Cody! Do you think about your secret admirer the same way?

Cody: She sent me a picture! I look at it often and I can't wait to meet her.

Vanessa: What if this is all just a big catfish?

Cody: I'll handle it. I'm brave! I need your help though.

Vanessa: Cody I can't play referee in your love life when mine is a huge mess!

Cody: Maybe John could help you out he's always helping out the divas.

Vanessa: Cody my love life is one huge mess! I'm in love with two superstars!

Cody: Wow! I guess you want me to put myself in your size seven shoes for this!

Vanessa: Cody you just need to picture what you would do!

Cody: Pick one and move on it's for your own good that you

Vanessa: Thanks Cody!

Cody: You're welcome! (Leaves)

Vanessa: Cody's right I should pick one and move on!

Randy returns to the locker room

Vanessa: Hey Randy are you okay?

Randy: Yup! My dad is just worried that's all

Vanessa: Are you staying here or watching the match?

Randy: I'm going to do both with my best girl pal!

Vanessa: Aw! What's going to happen with you and the Miz?

Randy: I'll fight the Miz and then the winner will declare his love for you ringside!

Vanessa: Wow!

Zack does his triple woo

Vanessa: Hey Zack!

Zack: Hey Vanessa!

Randy: Hey Zack!

Zack: Hey Randy!

Vanessa: Zack I need your advice on something touchy

Zack: I'm all ears what's up?

Vanessa: I have feelings for two guys on the roster

Zack: Let me guess Randy and John?

Vanessa: Randy yeah John no its Miz and Randy!

Zack: The best way to know how deep the love is to have them fight

Vanessa: I need to talk to Vince about setting the match up then!

Maryse walks in and shoots a look at Zack

Zack: I see Maryse is back!

Vanessa: Wow! Maryse better say away from the Miz he's going to be mine!

Zack: Maybe you should chill out before you cry over the Miz or fight you're-

Vanessa: Zack this is the worse pep talk ever! I'm going to go ringside see you!

Zack looks at Vanessa stunned and catches up to her

Zack: What's wrong?

Vanessa: It's the stupid love triangle and Maryse being back on the roster!

Zack: Looks like somebody needs a hug or a song parody!

Vanessa laughs and leaves

Song: Everytime

Miz: Hey!

Vanessa: Hey!

Miz: Dance with me?

Vanessa: Sure!

The couple dances

The song stops

Vanessa: Zack maybe the Miz is the guy for me!

Zack: Daydreaming about him?

Vanessa: Yeah! I have to go! Bye Zack!

Zack: Bye Vanessa!

The friends leave

Vanessa heads ringside for the sibling I respect you match

Vince sees the newest diva ringside and ushers her over

Vince: You're up after the match and it'll be okay I trust you

Vanessa: Thanks! (Thinking) I'm lost and I need help!

The I respect you match gets started as Vanessa heads back stage

Vanessa: John I need you! If you're here do something to let me know

AJ: Hey Vanessa! Are you okay?

Vanessa: Hey AJ! Nervous about my love triangle and Maryse being back!

AJ: Wait did you say Maryse is back? Did you see her and is she staying?

Vanessa: AJ!

Celine walks by texting

Vanessa: (Gasps) Cody's mystery girl is walking our way!

AJ: Vanessa get Cody!

Vanessa: AJ, Cody doesn't know that Celine is his mystery girl!

AJ: Should we tell Cody that his mystery girls is a diva?

Vanessa: AJ!

AJ: Looks like she's putting her stuff next to yours

Vanessa's cell rings

Vanessa: Hello?

Cody: Hey its Cody!

Vanessa: Cody are you okay?

Cody: Nervous! Help me?

Vanessa: Cody meet me at your locker in an hour

Cody: Why?

Vanessa: So I could look your outfit over!

Cody: Okay. I know about the love triangle Randy told me you okay?

Vanessa: Yeah. Cody you know that feeling you get when you want something?

Cody: Not really. You're feeling that feeling right now the guilty feeling.

Vanessa: Cody I need somebody to just tell me that this will all go away!

Cody: Talk to you later.

Vanessa: Bye! (Hangs up)

Punk walks by and sees Vanessa crying

Punk: Hey Vanessa are you okay?

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk i'm a mess and I want the Miz to win this match!

Punk: I want the Miz to win the match too! You guys are a cute couple.

Vanessa: (Crying) I don't know how to break the news to Randy that we're over

Punk: You cheated on the Miz with Randy?!

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk no! I'm in the love triangle with Randy.

Punk: Hey if Hannah was in a love triangle with me and another guy i'd fight

Vanessa: (Crying) Punk you'd fight the other guy?

Punk: I would!

Vanessa: (Smiles) Punk you rock! Come with me ringside?

Punk: I'd love to! Let's hope Cody's nerves calm down

Vanessa and Punk leave the locker room happy

Vanessa: (Thinking) Punk is right maybe the guys should fight for me

Punk and Vanessa meet Hannah and Vince ringside

Cody steps on the ring with a microphone

Cody: Well here I am mystery woman I hope you like a red rose

Celine walks into the ring

Celine: Hi Cody its me your mystery girl Celine!

Cody: You're real?

Celine: I am! Cody you're my favorite superstar and I love you.

Cody faints

Vanessa: Oh snap!

Stephanie: Guys step back give Cody some air!

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope Cody's okay

Celine: Man! How could I be so dumb?

Vanessa: Celine you're not dumb Cody's just in a state of shock

Celine: Why?

Vanessa: Cody thought this was all a trick being played on him by his friends

Celine: Really? I'm not like AJ at all! I hope Cody comes to and talks to me!

Cody comes to

Cody: Am I still on the ring?

Vanessa: Yeah Cody. Celine just confessed her feelings for you what do say?

Cody: Celine (sighs) I just want to know one thing. Why you didn't tell me?

Celine: Cody I wanted to but I couldn't! I'm the newbie in the company.

Cody: Celine would you accept this rose?

Celine: Yes! Cody thanks.

Cody: You're welcome! And welcome to the WWE.

Celine: Thanks! (Chuckles)

Cody and Celine leave the ring

Vanessa: (Thinking) Cody and Celine are such a cute couple!

Punk: Hey Vanessa! Are you doing okay?

Vanessa: Hey Punk. No i'm feeling so low right now and it sucks!

Punk: Hey the show is almost over you'll be back with Faith in three hours.

Vanessa: Punk you're right and this feeling won't last forever right?

Punk: Right! You've got to be brave and face your feeling head on.

Vanessa: I know what I have to do Punk help me into ring?

Punk: Sure! (Vanessa gets into the ring as Punk leaves)

Vanessa faces the big screen and puts a microphone to her lips

Vanessa: Randy Miz I know you guys are in the locker room I need you outside

The superstars enter the ring

Randy: Hey what's up?

Vanessa: The only way to end this is to have you guys fight for me and only me!

Both: Wow!

Vanessa: It's a new match called I love you same rules apply as an I quit match

Miz: But the winner gets somebody that he loves?

Vanessa: Right! I thought it would be a good way to end the love triangle

Randy: Challenge accepted! Miz you accept?

Miz: Challenge accepted! Vanessa you have a match!


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, inside the house

Aurora: Hi Mom!

Stephanie: Hey Aurora!

Aurora: Are you okay?

Stephanie: Yeah it was just a stressful show.

Aurora: Is it true that you and Uncle Shane have new divas?

Stephanie: Yup and they're also living with us

Vanessa and Faith walk into the house

Aurora: Mom are those the divas?

Stephanie: Yup!

Vanessa: Wow! It looks like Stephanie has a mini me!

Aurora hides behind her mom

Vanessa: Hey i'm not going to hurt you. I'm Vanessa.

Aurora: I'm Aurora like the Disney Princess.

Vanessa: I love Disney movies! _The Little Mermaid_ is my favorite.

Aurora: I like _Brave_ it's so empowering for little girls everywhere.

Vanessa: Are you into the WWE?

Aurora: Yes! The Miz is my favorite superstar next to my dad.

Vanessa: Cool! Who's your favorite diva?

Aurora: You!

Vanessa: Wow! Thanks.

Aurora: You're welcome! I don't like the Shield

Vanessa: I'm with you on that one they fight dirty.

Aurora: I think you and my mom are two peas in a pod.

Vanessa: Aurora why?

Aurora: Because you're both strong, amazing, thoughtful and brave.

Vanessa: I never thought of myself as brave maybe stubborn like your mom

Aurora: My mom is so brave she juggles work and a lot of egos!

Vanessa: (Laughs) that's true even my ego gets in line when I see her.

Aurora: I really hope the Miz wins the I Love You Match because he loves you

Vanessa: (Sighs) i'm nervous we're going to Arizona for Smack Down

Aurora: (Sad) I wish I could go with you guys but i'm still in school.

Vanessa: Don't worry you'll be on the road with your mom and dad soon.

Aurora: I would love to be on the road with you guys now but I can't.

Vanessa: Maybe when you're older you could go on the road with us.

Aurora: Maybe but now i'll enjoy being a kid because kids have fun.

Vanessa: Right on!

Aurora laughs

Stephanie: Guys we're eating in tonight!

Both: All right pizza!

Stephanie calls into a pizza place

Aurora and Vanessa wait on the couch

The doorbell rings

Faith: Food's here!

The family eats

Aurora: I'm so full!

Vanessa: Me too! (Chuckles)

Aurora: Do you want to watch some Disney movies with me?

Vanessa: After we help your mom clear the table.

Aurora: Aw doing chores isn't fun!

Vanessa: We could make them fun.

Aurora: How?

Vanessa: We could play basketball with the napkins want to give it a shot?

Aurora: I'll try.

Vanessa and Aurora shoot the napkins in the trash can

Stephanie walks into the kitchen

Aurora: Mom look we made clearing the table fun.

Stephanie: That's neat. Is my laptop here?

Aurora: No. Is Dad home?

Stephanie: Not yet.

Aurora sighs

Vanessa: Aurora what's wrong?

Aurora: My dad isn't home yet.

Vanessa: Maybe we should go to headquarters.

Aurora: I should let my mom know that we're going to meet Dad

Shane rings the doorbell

Aurora opens the door

Shane: Hey Aurora is your mom here?

Aurora: Yeah be right back. (Leaves)

Vanessa: Hey Shane you okay?

Shane: I'm really worried about this I Love you match on Smack Down.

Vanessa: Shane the match was my idea because I want to end a love triangle.

Shane: Wow! That must be hard for you falling in love with Randy and Miz.

Vanessa: Yeah this feeling stinks and Cody isn't helping me out with this.

Shane: You and Cody are fighting?

Vanessa: A little bit. I hate this feeling.

Shane: Call Cody and tell him you're sorry.

Vanessa: Thanks Shane.

Cody's cell phone rings

Cody: Hello?

Vanessa: Hey Cody its Vanessa

Cody: Hey i'm sorry for blowing up at you after RAW.

Vanessa: Cody it's okay and I think you're upset with me.

Cody: Look i'm not upset it's just hard for me to understand this mess you're in.

Vanessa: You're right this stinks! But hope is a good thing to have too.

Cody: I'll talk to you before SmackDown in Arizona okay?

Vanessa: Bye Cody. (Hangs up)

Vanessa sighs


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday night in Arizona

Cody: Hey Vanessa!

Vanessa: Hey Cody!

Cody: Are you okay?

Vanessa: Just a little nervous.

Cody: Aurora is here she's going to be ringside with you, Punk and Hannah.

Vanessa: Oh great Miz better win this or I might lose it.

Cody laughs as Faith runs in the locker room.

Faith: Hey Vanessa Aurora wanted me to give you something (Hands the gift)

Vanessa opens the gift to reveal a replica Divas Championship Belt.

Aurora: (Voice over) I hope it bring you a little bit of good luck tonight.

Vanessa leaves the belt inside her locker and leaves smiling

Cody: Hey did you get Aurora's gift?

Vanessa: I did. It was so sweet!

Cody: Why are you juggling two guys?

Vanessa: Cody it's because i'm in love with Miz and Randy.

Cody: You're just lucky to have both men in your life and they will do anything.

Vanessa: Even fight for me I have to stop the match and pick my guy bye!

Cody: Wait up i'm coming to witness this!

Vanessa: Hurry up Cody! I'll explain everything to you and the guys on the ring.

Vanessa grabs a microphone and hits the ring

Vanessa: Hey guys I brought Cody with me to explain something touchy

Cody steps back and mouths it's all you

Vanessa: I've been in a love triangle with the Miz and Randy

Cody looks at me and nods

Vanessa: I really like both guys but I know the best guy for me is from Ohio.

Miz walks on the ring with Randy behind him

Vanessa: Miz Randy you guys are one in a million but i've made up my mind

Cody: Hey you look nervous are you okay?

Vanessa: Cody i'm fine. I can do this. The guy I pick (sighs) is Miz!

Miz: Really?

Vanessa: I love you with all my heart and what we've been going through-

Miz: Sucked?

Vanessa: Yeah it sucked! Randy you will always be in my life but just as a friend.

Randy: Thanks. I just want you to be happy and you're happy with the Miz.

Vanessa: I'm so sorry Randy for putting you into a mess that wasn't right.

Randy: It's okay. (Leaves the ring)

Aurora comes onto the ring and smiles

Vanessa: It looks like i'm not the only one who is happy with this choice.

Aurora: Good job.

Vanessa: Thanks.

Aurora: You're welcome.

Miz: Come on guys.

The couple and Aurora leave the ring

Backstage

Cody: I haven't seen Randy this crushed lately.

Vanessa: I should go talk to him.

Cody: Yeah. Tell me how it goes.

Vanessa: I will. (Thinking) I hope this works.

Faith and Zack: Congratulations Vanessa!

Vanessa: Thanks guys! (Sighs)

Memories come flooding back as AJ reaches his locker

AJ: Wow! When did the company let divas in the superstar's locker room?

Vanessa: I'm waiting for Randy!

AJ: Sorry. I'm AJ Styles.

Vanessa: It's okay. I'm Vanessa.

AJ and Vanessa see Randy walking with Eve

Vanessa: Looks like Randy isn't crushed anymore.

AJ: Wow! Eve looks just like you.

Vanessa: I have to go. (Vanessa leaves the locker room)

Cody runs after Vanessa

Cody: Hey! Are you okay?

Vanessa: (Sighs) Cody I saw Randy with Eve. I'm hurt

Cody: The boss wants to see you in his office after the show.

Vanessa: Am I getting fired?

Cody: I hope not. You sure you're okay?

Vanessa: Cody, i'm fine I didn't know that Randy would move on so fast.

Cody: Are you still harboring feelings for the Viper?

Vanessa: Cody, i'm not harboring feelings for Randy!

Song: If You're Not the One

Randy: Hey!

Vanessa: Hey! Did you see AJ Styles?

Randy: Yeah. Why is he back?

Vanessa: I have no idea.

Randy: I'm so happy that you picked the Miz he's an amazing guy.

Vanessa hugs her friend

Randy: Thanks I needed that.

Vanessa: See you.

Randy: Bye.

The pals leave as the song ends

Cody: Hey Vanessa, did you see Randy?

Vanessa: Yeah I did and before you ask I talked to him

Cody: Cool did you guys see AJ Styles?

Vanessa: We did how cool is it that the boss let AJ stay?

Cody: It's so cool! I have to go bye

Vanessa: Bye!

Vanessa and Cody leave

Vanessa: (Thinking) I wish we were more than just friends

A couple of hours later, the show ends

Vince and Stephanie are in the office

Vince: Hey Stephanie!

Stephanie: Hi Dad!

Vince: It feels like yesterday you were a WWE Diva now you're an executive.

Stephanie: Aw! Dad, I learned everything from you. I know that it's not easy.

Shane: Hey Sis and Dad

Both: Hey Shane what brings you here?

Shane: Aurora, she wants to see you guys in action one day

Vince: In the ring?

Stephanie: That's going to be arranged for next Monday night

Shane: Right now I have to get back to Faith bye Sis and Dad!

Both: Bye Shane!

Shane leaves

Vanessa: Hey boss you wanted to see me?

Vince: Yeah!

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope I don't get fired!

Vince: I want you to meet somebody. Triple H!

Vanessa sighs a sigh of relief

Triple H: What's up?

Vanessa: Wow!

Stephanie: This is crazy a diva meeting the man I love.

Vanessa: Hey Stephanie may I ask you something.

Stephanie: Sure.

Vanessa: Has Triple H been in a tag team before?

Stephanie: He wants to join a tag team you have one?

Vanessa: Yes it's Faith and I! Vanessa has Faith.

Stephanie: You need a better name.

Vanessa: I'll think of one before we hit the ring.

Stephanie: Good luck guys i'll see you at home

Both: Bye!

Stephanie: Who would of thought that a diva and superstar would have a lot?

Vince: I want you to watch the match ringside Monday night.

Stephanie: Dad I want you to know how much this means to me.

Vince: You need to see the fight. I know it's going to rock.

Stephanie: Thanks Dad i'll see you in Reno Monday night.

Vince: Bye!

Stephanie leaves and thinks about all of her friends

As the boss's daughter rounds the corner she says goodbye to Arizona

She gets into the limo

After the limo leaves Vanessa walks the hallway that's quiet

Cody sees Vanessa in the divas locker room admiring her locker

Cody: (Thinking) I should talk to my friend.

He approaches the locker

Cody: Hey

Vanessa: Hey

Cody: I noticed you looking at Randy something bugging you?

Vanessa: (Sighs) Cody I need to ask you for some advice.

Cody: Okay go.

Vanessa: A girl decides to end a love triangle with two guys.

Cody nods

Vanessa: What if she thinks a friend has feelings for her?

Cody: Wow! I'd ask the guy if he has feelings if he says yes let him down easy.

Vanessa: Great! The one thing I don't want to do I have to?

Cody notices Randy walking the hall way and looks at Vanessa

Vanessa: (Thinking) Cody better be right about this.

Vanessa: Hey.

Randy: Hey.

Vanessa: You okay?

Randy: Not really.

Vanessa: What's wrong?

Randy: I have feelings for you.

Vanessa: Wow! I'm lucky to be in your life. I want us to be just good friends.

Randy: Hey I understand you made your choice ringside maybe it's for the best.

Vanessa: I want you to know all the stuff we did was just as friends.

Randy: We could hang out as friends. Next Sunday?

Vanessa: Sure.

Randy leaves

Vanessa smiles and walks away

Cody: I know that look. You're crushing on Randy!

Vanessa: Cody, i'm not crushing on Randy we're just friends.

Cody: (Sarcastic) yeah right.

Vanessa: (Mad) Cody, don't you be sarcastic with me!

Cody: Wow! Sorry.

Vanessa: Cody I need some help!

Cody: What you need to do is get hurt.

Vanessa: I'm not risking my not breaking a bone streak for you.

Cody: Think about how you almost came close to letting your walls down.

Vanessa: Maybe it was for the best that I didn't give in to stay faithful!

Cody: I hate the fact that you don't see your feelings for my best friend!

Vanessa: Wow! I have friendship feelings for Randy that's it nothing more!

Cody: The way I see it is that you're going down a road that can't be undone.

Vanessa: What should I do?

Cody: Listen to your heart. (Leaves)

Vanessa: Men! (Thinking) I should break-up with the Miz on RAW.

Faith enter the locker room with a head band on

Vanessa sighs and slams her locker shut

Faith sets her head band in her locker

Faith: What's up?

Vanessa: I thought my love triangle was over but I was wrong

Faith: Wow!

Vanessa: I have to break-up with the Miz.

Faith: (Shocked) no way! You have a lot to work out.

Vanessa leaves the locker room confused and stumped

Randy leaves the venue

Vanessa listens to her heart and runs out of the venue

After a three mile run, the diva ends up at a hotel.

Vanessa: Randy if you're here I need to talk to you.

Punk: Hey Randy isn't here but I could call him for you.

Vanessa: Thanks Punk. I don't want you involved in this mess.

Punk: All right. Did you run all the way here?

Vanessa: I did. Hey Punk could you keep me company?

Punk: Sure.

An hour of silence goes by and Vanessa yawns

Punk: Vanessa you okay?

Vanessa: Just a little sleepy.

Punk: I wish you could spend the night here.

Vanessa: I wish my heart wasn't so stupid.

Punk: How are you going to solve this mess?

Vanessa: (Sighs) I don't know. Why is love so hard?

Punk: I'm a guy. If I walked a mile in your size seven shoes i'd be lucky.

Vanessa: Why?

Punk: Because I would love to have a match with one of the guys.

Vanessa: Punk thanks! (Leaves)

Punk looks confused

After another three mile run, Vanessa ends back at the venue

John: Wow! Did you just run here?

Vanessa: Yeah! I'm winded and glad that you're still here.

John: Alex told me the story.

Vanessa: I need to find the Miz and Randy! Are they here?

John: You just missed the Miz and Randy left an hour ago

Vanessa: Darn!

John leaves

Vanessa leaves the venue confused

After a few hours, the divas head back to Hartford

Faith: Hey you okay?

Vanessa: No I think i'm going home to clear my head.

Faith: What about your hang out with Randy that's a couple days away.

Vanessa: (Sighs) Faith, i'm so confused.

Faith: Don't leave.

Vanessa: I won't.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa leaves the house and walks to a park Zack sees her

Zack: Hey Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hey Zack.

Zack: What's wrong?

Vanessa: Just needed an escape.

Zack: I know what you're going through.

Vanessa: Really how?

Zack: Before you and Faith were divas, my heart was confused.

Vanessa: Kelly and Eve?

Zack: Yup! Kelly was the girl for me until I broke-up with her.

Vanessa: Zack, I don't know how to fix this mess i'm in this stinks.

Zack: You'll fix it somehow. I'm going for a run see you. (Leaves)

Vanessa: Bye Zack! (Thinking) I hope this match won't end in an injury.

Vanessa walks around the park and sees another face.

Aurora: Hey Vanessa.

Vanessa: HeyAurora. I need to tell you something.

Aurora: What?

Vanessa: (Thinking) I have to do this. I'm in love with another superstar.

Aurora: What? You can't be you're in love with the Miz. You guys rock!

Vanessa: Aurora, i'm sorry.

Aurora: I thought you and the Miz were going to be together forver!

Vanessa: Aurora, love doesn't work like that. If you love sombody let them go.

Aurora: You can't let the one superstar you love go! I'll miss seeing you guys.

Vanessa: Aurora how about we go home and have a Disney movie night?

Aurora: Sure could I invite somebody?

Vanessa: Depends on who the person is.

Cody: Hey girls its me!

Vanessa: Cody. Wow!

Aurora: I wanted Cody to come over and see the movies with us.

Vanessa: Cody you want to do a Disney movie marathon with Aurora and I?

Cody: Sure. What's the first movie we're going to watch?

Vanessa: _Brave_! I haven't seen that movie yet

Cody: Okay.

Aurora: Last one home gets the worse spot on the couch!

Both: Okay.

Aurora passes Cody

Cody: Wow!

Vannessa: Hurry up!

All three friends enter the house laughing

Cody takes the spot far from the TV and Aurora sits next to him

Vanessa: Ready?

Cody: Ready! Aurora you ready?

Auora: Ready!

The movie starts

A couple of hours later, the movie ends.

Cody: Wow! We should be a lot Merida .

Vanessa: I would love to shoot an arrow. Aurora could I pick the next movie?

Aurora: Sure!

Vanessa: _The Little Mermaid_?

Cody and Aurora: Sure.

After, the movie ends

Cody: Man that was long.

Vanessa: I know look Aurora is asleep.

Cody looks to his left and sees the sleeping kid

Cody: Should I tuck Aurora into her bed?

Vanessa: I'll do it. Be right back.

Cody: Okay.

Vanessa and Aurora go to her princess bed room

Aurora: (Sleepy) Mom?

Vanessa: Aurora, its Vanessa you fell asleep during the movie.

Aurora: Man! Is Cody here?

Cody: Yeah. I'm right here.

Aurora: Good night Cody. Thanks for being here with me.

Cody: You're welcome. Sweet dreams! (Leaves the bed room)

Aurora goes to sleep

On the first floor

Cody: Wow! You've got those metarnal insticts. Ever think about having kids?

Vanessa: No! I just want to be a diva and kids aren't in that plan.

Cody: But having confliting feelings for two guys are?

Vanessa: Cody, i'm shocked that you would say something like that!

Cody: My tag team partener needs a strong diva in his life and you're the one.

Vanessa: Cody, I feel so lost and confused.

Cody: You need to clear your head i'll stay here for Aurora's safty.

Vanessa: Thanks Cody!

Cody: You're welcome.

Vanessa goes to the back yard and sits on a bench

A figure aproches Vanessa

Randy: Hey!

Vanessa: Randy?

Randy: Yeah. We need to talk.

Vanessa: Sure about what?

Randy: Our realtionship.

Vanessa: Okay.

Randy: I know you said we should be friends but-

Vanessa: I love you.

Randy: I love you too.

Vanessa and Randy kiss

They pull apart

Vanessa: (Thinking) Wow!

Cody races outside

Cody: Hey Randy. Are you okay?

Randy: Yeah i'm in love.

Vanessa: Me too.

Cody: Wow! You guys are official?

Both: Yeah.

Vanessa: But keep this to yourself. We don't want to freak anybody out.

Cody: (Nervous) I told two other people and they're coming over.

Vanessa: What?!

Cody: The doorbell should be ringing in a few moments

Vanessa: (Thinking) I hope it's not the boss

The doorbell rings

Cody opens the door to reveal Punk and Hannah

Punk: Hey Cody!

Cody: Hey Punk!

Hannah: Hey Cody!

Cody: Hey Hannah!

Both: We need to go to the back yard.

Cody: Yeah i'll be out in a few.

Punk and Hannah go out back to see Randy and Vanessa

Punk: Congratulations guys! Cody told us everything.

Both: Thanks Punk!

Punk: You're welcome!

Vanessa: Is Hannah with you?

Punk: Yeah.

Hannah: Hey Vanessa. Kaitlyn is on her way over with Ted

Cody: Are Kaitlyn and Ted dating?

Hannah: No they're just friends.

Cody: (Sarcastic) yeah sure.

Hannah shoots Cody a look

Ted: What's up players?

Vanessa: Hey Ted and Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: How amazing is it that your tag team partner is dating?

Ted: It's amazing!

Vanessa: Cody if you tell anymore people i'll-

The crew hears a triple woo!

All: Hey Zack!

Vanessa: Zack is Faith with you?

Zack: No she's not

Vanessa: Good because i'm going nuts!

Zack: Hey you'll get through this if I were you i'd tell Faith.

Vanessa: Zack you're the best!

Zack smiles

A wave of superstars and divas arrive at the house

Vanessa: Cody, why is the entire roster here?

Cody: Twitter got to love it.

Vanessa: I don't want the boss to find out I could get fired! Stop tweeting.

Cody: I'm done tweeting for now.

Vanessa: Cody!

Cody: I'm done I told Celine via text you're going to tell two people.

Vanessa: Four. Vince, Stephanie, Triple H and the Miz oh brother i'm toast.

Faith: Where is everybody?

Kaitlyn: We're out back did you get Cody's tweet?

Faith: I did.

Bri: Hey guys Niki and I just got the tweet.

Vanessa: (Thinking) Cody is so getting my fury on Smack Down!

Cody: Guys we have a problem an enemy tag team knows!

Vanessa: Cody how could you be so stupid to tip off Dean and Roman?

Cody: I wasn't thinking that two members of the Shield would find out.

Kaitlyn: Cody ease off the Twitter you're just amazing in the lights.

Cody: (Thinking) Kaitlyn just hit on me. Crap now i'm in a love triangle.

Vanessa notices Cody pacing the grass worried

Vanessa: Cody you okay?

Cody: Kaitlyn hit on me.

Vanessa: The classic male female love triangle I could help you out if you want.

Cody: I think i'll ask Randy before the show on Monday how did the Miz take-

Vanessa: Shoot!

Cody: You didn't tell the Miz?

Vanessa: Cody, I want to but i'm nervous. What should I do?

Cody: Slow dance with Randy.

Vanessa: Okay I will if all the couples dance the dance with us

Cody: All right

Song: To Love You More

The couples dance.

Cody sees Kaitlyn alone and holds out his hand.

The friends join the couples on the grass.

The couples kiss as the song ends

Cody: And now a slow dance just for Vanessa and Randy

Everybody parts

Song: A Thousand Years

Randy takes Vanessa's hand and they dance

Kaitlyn: They make a cute couple don't they?

Faith: Yeah.

Chris walks in and sees the dance

All the guests leave as the new couple counties the dance

Randy leaves the house as Vanessa walks into it smiling

Vanessa goes to bed as the song ends


End file.
